Stuck In The Sheds
by ETBlack333
Summary: I really wanted to publish this story. I thought of this idea, and I think it's really good. This story I wanted to try and make it humorous, so, I hope I did a good job. Story takes place in 2017. Enjoy


It was a hot Summer day in 2017 on the Island Of Sodor. Despite how great Summer was, it was still disliked my many due to the hot weather.

But Today, the weather wasn't gonna be a problem for the Steam Team. They were gonna finish their final rehearsal and then tomorrow night they would sing in front of the largest crowd they ever performed in front. About 50,000 people would be in attendance.

However, the group wasn't fully ready yet. Anne Claire, the rudest member of the group, was upset when the group pranked her the other day. She told everyone that she wasn't scared of anything. So the others decided to scare her to prove it, but they went a little too far. They put a live tarantula in her room.

And it crawled in her bed, and she woke up screaming louder than ever. She knew that her friends did it to her, and she said she'd get them back.

Anywhom, it was 8:00 am and everyone was at Tidmouth Sheds, talking about the concert tomorrow.

" You think more people will show up? " - Tyler

" I hope so, but it's still crazy we're all gonna preform in front of half a thousand people " - Patrick

" Who knows. In 2 or so years, that attendance number might double, or even triple in size. " - Erik

" Don't tease us! " - Ginny

" Sorry not sorry. " - Erik

" Congrats guys. " - Thomas

" I would be truly scared of singing in front of that many people. " - Henry

" No surprise there. " - Gordon

" Hush Gordon! " - Edward

" Hey, why don't we all go inside. It's getting pretty hot out here. " - Percy.

Everyone agreed. They all couldn't stand the hotness.

" Okay. You all head inside the sheds. I'm gonna go get my bag. " - Hailey

" Why? " - James

" To, you know, in case of emergency. " - Hailey

" I think we'll be fine. " - Emily

That's what they all thought.

Hailey went inside the Steam Team Motel to get her bag. When she opened the front door, she saw Anne Claire sitting on the couch, just staring at the sky, or should I say ceiling.

" You alright Anne? Looks like you're gonna break someone's face. " - Hailey

" No. Just sitting here. Thinking about what you guys did to me. " - Anne Claire

" Look we're sorry. We should've thought better. " - Hailey

" Yeah, you should've. " - Anne Claire.

Hailey was scared by Anne's tone and walked away to get her bag.

Back at Tidmouth, everyone was inside the sheds. All shed doors were closed around them, including the side doors for the drivers to walk through. It was a lot more cooler, as their was an AC built in the sheds.

" Hey. You think Anne is gonna be ready for today? " - Emily

" I don't know. I feel bad about what we did. Maybe we should've backed off. " - Tyler

" Yeah, cause putting a giant, hairy spider in someone's room was a good idea. " - Erik

" Sorry, Erik. " - Tyler

Hailey returned to the sheds and closed the side door behind her.

" I'm back. " - Hailey

" Yippee. " - Jake. Jake was clearly being sarcastic.

" Well, we don't have to stay in here for a while right? " - Thomas

" I don't think so. But hey, we all at least had a 3 day break. " - Percy

The Steam Team had a three day off of work when Caleb and his wife Roxanne went on their anniversary trip to Spain.

" Maybe we should go and get prepared for tonight. " - Ginny

" Yeah " - Everyone.

" Alright, let's go " - Erik.

The drivers followed Erik to the door. Erik pushed on the door...but it didn't open.

" What's going on? " - Ellie

" I don't know the door won't open. " - Erik

Erik pushed on the door harder and it still wouldn't open.

" Okay. The door is locked. Hailey, did you lock the door? " - Patrick

" Of course not. I wouldn't know how to do that. " - Hailey

" Of course " - Gordon

" Zip it Gordon " - James

" Well then why is the door locked? " - Thomas

Everyone didn't know why. Jake had an idea.

" Hey! Anne Claire! Anne! Claire! AC! " - Jake

Jake was trying to call for Anne Claire so she can help them out. Anne Claire was strangely right by Tidmouth and walked right up to the door.

" Hey buddies. " - Anne Claire

" Anne. Could you unlock the door. " - Tyler

Anne Claire unfortunately had a grudge, and decided to say what really happen.

" I don't think so. " - Anne Claire

Everyone gasped.

" Why? What's the matter with you? " - Gordon

" Maybe if you guys didn't hurt someone like me, then this wouldn't be happening. " - Anne Claire.

She then held up the key to the shed side door. She was the one who locked it. The drivers could see her through the peep hole in the door.

" She has the key! " - Ginny

" Unlock the door and let us out! " - Patrick

" Nah. I'm gonna go make a smoothie. " - Anne Claire.

She then walked away evilly. Everyone was pissed.

" Damn it Anne. " - Tyler

" Claire, you better get back here. " - Erik

" You open this door! " - Jake.

" Alright Fine! I'll just bust it down! " - Jake.

He backed up and ran full speed at the door. Then BAM! He slammed the door hard, and didn't break it open and fell to the ground.

" UGGH! ... nevermind. " - Jake.

The engines all laughed hard.

" This isn't funny. We're trapped in here. " - Tyler

" Then open our shed doors. " - Henry

" We can't. They can only be opened from the outside. " - Jake

" Great. Now what are we gonna do. " - Percy.

" Alright guys. Calm down. We just need to stay calm and wait for someone to eventually come and open the door and let us all out. " - Thomas

Thomas was right. They all had to wait patiently, but that wasn't gonna happen.

For the next couple moments, all 7 engines and drivers were sitting around. Then one about to snap.

" Oh god. We trapped in this box. We're like animals. I can't take it! I can't take it! Let me out! I can't take it! " - James

" Hey just asking, can you take it? " - Henry.

" No! Man, how long have we been sitting here like this? " - James

" 11 minutes. " - Jake.

Clearly they all couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

" Can one of you humans call for someone? " - Gordon

" We can't Their's no signal in this stupid hut. " - Ginny

" Then what are we suppose to do? " - Patrick

" Hey. We could play a game I played when I was at summer camp. " - Hailey

" Oh God! " - Jake

" It's Fun. I say a word that starts with A, and the next person says a word that starts with B. " - Hailey

" Okay fine. " - Ellie

" I'll go first. um,...Apple. " - Hailey

" Bathroom. " - Patrick

" Cattle. " - Henry

" Dumpster. " - Jake

" Egg. " - Emily

" Flower. " - Tyler

" Guppy. " - Hailey

" Okay this is the worst game ever! " - Thomas

" It is isn't it. " - Hailey

" Well we gotta do something now. " - Ellie

" Alright. I'm the strongest person here. Let me handle this. " - Erik

" What do you mean? " - Edward

" Tyler, you stand in front of the door. And on 3, you move away and I'll bash the door. " - Erik

" Good luck with that. I think I sprained my ribs. " - Jake

" Hush. " - James

" Ready Ty. " - Erik

" Sure. Fine. " - Tyler

" Okay. 1, 2, 3! " - Erik

Erik sprinted to the door, but Tyler didn't move and Erik ran right into him.

" Ow! " - Erik

" Yeah, that's good for the skull. " - Tyler

" Um, Erik. You ran right into Tyler. " - Emily.

" Yeah I know. Tyler, why didn't you move?! " - Erik

" You didn't say go. " - Tyler.

" What? I said on 3. " - Erik

" Yeah. It's 1, 2, 3, Go! " - Tyler

" Fine. On go. 1,2 ,3, go! " - Erik

This time Tyler ran out of the way. But Erik still hit something hard. The door.

" Ohhhh! Son of a ..., man! Yeah, that's my elbow! " - Erik.

" Forget it. No of us can bust one of these doors open. " - Patrick

" And what, you don't think us engines can do that. " - Thomas.

" You're all out of coal and water. Your just puny now. " - Jake

" Okay, that's just mean. " - Percy

Ginny then saw something in the back.

" Hey guys, look what I found. " - Ginny

" Fried Chicken? " - Ellie

" No. But I did find a tool box. " - Ginny

" Okay, their has to be something in there we can use to open the door. " - Erik

Ginny opened the kit.

" Let's see we have...a nickel...a can of tuna...opened...a lunch tray...and half a glove...well so much for that. " - Ginny

" Hey look a hanger. " - Tyler

" How's a hanger gonna help? " - Percy

" I can use it to pick the lock. " - Tyler

" Yeah, genius. " - Thomas

Tyler bent the hanger so the end was easy to use and went straight to the door.

" Okay, let me put the sharp end in here and see if I can pick it. " - Tyler

" I can't believe you know how to do this. " - Ellie

" How'd you think I broke into Caleb's office that one time. " - Tyler

" Right. " - Ellie

" I think maybe I can get it. I just need to pull it back like this and nooowwwww! " - Tyler

Tyler pulled the hangar... and jabbed it right in Jake's eye.

" Jake! Are you alright?! " - Patrick.

" Yeah! Thank you for puncturing my cornea! " - Jake

" I'm sorry. " - Tyler.

Then James heard something.

" I think I hear something or someone coming. You guys hear it? " - James

" I can hear. At least one of my ears isn't bleeding! " - Jake

" Let me see. It's not bleeding. How's it feel? " - James

" It feels kind of like this. " - Jake

" OWW! You thumped my eye! " - James

" Yeah, no charge! " - Jake

" You alright Jamie? - Percy

" Maybe. Can you come over here and kiss it? " - James

" I wish I could. " - Percy

Once all that was over. Tyler looked at his hanger. It was broken

" Good Job Tyler. Now what do we do! " - Patrick

" Would you not holler at me! " - Tyler

The noise James heard was getting closer. It was Anne Claire. She had her headphones on, but her music was still playing very loud. She had her smoothie in her hand, and a devious smile on her face. She came up the door.

" Anne. Where have you been? " - Tyler

" I told you I was going to make a smoothie. " - Anne Claire

" Well now that you have one, will you unlock the door and let us all out. " - Patrick

" Let me think, no. " - Anne Claire

" Why? Your such a demon. " - Jake

" Well you all should be learned a lesson for being rude to your friend. " - Anne Claire

" By trapping us in here? " - Ginny

" Yeah, now if you excuse me. " - Anne Claire

" Wait Anne, at least bring us some food. " - Hailey

Anne Claire was gone once again.

" I'm starving. " - Tyler

" Hey Hailey, you got any food in your bag? " - Ellie

" I don't know what I put in my bag. " - Hailey

" Just look and see " - Gordon

Hailey grabbed her bag and opened it up to find food.

" Let's see, I've got...15 bucks...a sea battery...some rope...a big spoon...and...I think that's a grape. " - Hailey

She put all the stuff on the ground. The grape however, wasn't real.

" The grape's moving. " - Ellie

Everyone looked down and saw the "grape" moving around. Hailey then grabbed a fire extinguisher that was mounted on the wall and used it to smash the "grape". Over and over. Everyone just stared at what was happening. Hailey then finally stopped.

" I got it. " - Hailey

" Great. Now what are we gonna do for food? - Erik

" Yeah, I wish we had some food. " - Patrick

Patrick and Tyler were sitting on the ground. Then they heard a squeak and looked up and saw a squirrel sitting on the window sill. Too bad the window wasn't big enough for someone to climb out.

Patrick then looked back at Tyler, smiling.

" You will not eat that squirrel! " - Tyler

" I don't wanna eat him. Let's tie a note to his tail and maybe someone will find it and come help us. " - Patrick

" Yes. Cause when I see a squirrel. The first thing I do is check his tail for Messages! " - Henry

" Look it can't hurt alright. " - Patrick.

" Anybody got string? " - Ellie

" No. But I got my emergency dental floss. " - Jake.

" Of course you do. " - James

Jake gave a piece of floss to the twin.

" Alright let's do this. " - Patrick

" Wait. Let me tie to his tail. I don't trust you with animals after what you did to that penguin when we were 9. " - Tyler

" I just wanted to hold him. " - Patrick

" Just do it already. " - Edward.

" Okay. Hi there mister squirrel. I'm Tyler. Now this isn't gonna hurt one bit, I'm just gonna tie this around your little tail. " - Tyler

Then the squirrel bit him.

" OHHHH! AHHH! Bad Squirrel! Bad Squirrel! Get Him OFF Me! My finger hurts! " - Tyler

Tyler smacked the squirrel on the wall and whipped it around to try and get it off. Everyone was else was just laughing hard at his hilarious moment in front of them.

The squirrel soon let go of Tyler's finger and ran out the window. Tyler stood there in pain.

" Okay man. I know you're hurting, but that was really funny. " - Jake.

Tyler then grabbed Jake and wrestled him to the ground.

" Enough! " - Gordon

Gordon yelled loudly that everyone calmed down.

" I can't stand this! We've been trapped in here for 75 minutes and we're going go crazy! " - Emily

" Look, I'm sure someone will realize that we're trapped and let us out. " - Thomas

" Yeah, and when's that gonna happen?! " - Henry

" Just stop it guys. " - Edward

Everyone once again calmed down and tried their best to stay still, but it was too much. Then at the corner of Ellie's eye she saw something.

" Hey look, their's another door over there. " - Ellie

The door was right on the far, left end of the sheds. The drivers all sprinted up ran towards the door.

" Open it already! " - Hailey

" Alright! " - Ellie

Ellie pulled the doorknob, but like the other door, it was locked up good.

" Just open it. " - Ginny

" It won't open. " - Ellie

Ellie pulled harder on the knob, but it was too strong. Then next thing you know, POP!, the knob came off.

" Aw man, the doorknob came off. " - Ellie

" Why did you pull of the knob? " - Jake

" Cause I wanted it for my knob collection. " - Ellie

" Okay, that's it. " - Erik

Erik picked up a rock on the ground and gave it to Tyler

" Here " - Erik

" What's this? " - Tyler

" big rock " - Erik

" What do you want me to do " - Tyler

" Kill Me! " - Erik

" I'm not gonna hit you with a big rock. " - Tyler

Tyler threw the rock on the ground. Actually it landed on Erik's foot.

" Did that hit your foot? " - Tyler

" Yeah, it's broken. " - Erik

" sorry. " - Tyler

" It's okay. " - Erik. Erik was in pain, again.

" let's just go back to the others. " - Tyler

Everyone was disappointed. Right there they knew they where trapped for good.

" No luck. " - Patrick

" Great, I guess were stuck in here until who knows when! " - Gordon

" You know, this reminds me when I was little and my parents locked me in my room and forced me to watch Sesame Street. " - Erik

" I love Sesame Street. Sunny..." - Hailey

" NOOO! " - Percy

Everyone was shocked by Percy's temper.

" Hell, this moment is just as bad as when a got an F on my history exam in middle school. " - Ellie

" You got an F on an exam. Welcome to my club. " - Patrick

" I don't want to be part of your F club. " - Ellie

" Well! " - Patrick

" This is your fault Jake! " - Ginny

" Why's that?! " - Jake

" You were the one who taught of putting the tarantula in Anne's room. " - Ginny

" Yeah, well you were the one who put it in her room! " - Jake

" Stop yelling at me! - Ginny

" No! - Jake

" That tears it! " - Ginny

Ginny and Jake then grabbed each other and began wrestling on the ground.

" Come on guys. Stop fighting! " - Emily

" Tyler? We need to get out of here, or else one of us is gonna murder someone. " - Thomas

" No we won't " - Tyler

" Ow! Ginny, your squishing my gall bladder! " - Jake

Everyone broke the fight on the ground.

" Your gonna pay my medical bill. " - Jake

" Yeah right. " - Ginny

Jake then picked up a large piece of floorboard on the ground.

" James, when I saw go, you and me will smash the shed door. " - Jake

" You sure this'll work? " - Patrick

" Yeah, I've fixed stuff in the past, right? " - Jake

" You can't fix a sandwich! " - Patrick

" If you insult me one more time. I'll gonna tell everyone on the Island that you call your teddy bear Mr. Puffy. " - Jake

" Sorry I offended you. " - Patrick

" Ready James? " - Jake

" Alright. I can do this. " - James

" Go Jamie! " - Percy

" Make sure you say go. " - Tyler

Erik rolled his eyes.

" Ready. One, two, three, go! " - Jake

Jake smashed the door with the floorboard and James rammed right into it as well. But it still wasn't able to open.

" Come On! These doors are like unbreakable. " - Jake

" It's like their made of Maxy Glass. " - Ellie

" What in the world is Maxy Glass? " - Percy

" It's like this thermal plastic that is like very resistent to smashable objects and...whooaaaa! " - Erik

Jake just threw the floorboard right at Erik.

" You were boring me. " - Jake

Then the group heard music again. Anne Claire was coming back.

" Hey my friends trapped like flies. " - Anne Claire

" You finally gonna let us out? " - Tyler

" What do you think? " - Anne Claire

" Listen Anne, when Caleb comes back tomorrow, we're gonna report you to him. " - Jake

" And then you'll be in huge trouble. " - Ginny

" Well I just got a call that Caleb and Roxy are spending another three days in Amsterdam. " - Anne Claire

" Stupid Amsterdam! " - Hailey

" So I don't think he'll find out by then. " - Anne Claire

" How long are you gonna keep us in here? " - Patrick

" Let's see, you all have been in there for 95 minutes. So I'll let you out in about 3 more hours. " - Anne Claire.

" THREE MORE HOURS! " - Everyone

" We gotta get ready to go to rehearsal. " - Tyler

" Then be ready by then. " - Anne Claire

She then walked away again in triumph. Tyler kneed the door hard.

" Now what? " - Thomas

" I swear we better get Anne back, hard! " - Erik

" I know how we could. " - James

" Tell us. " - Henry

" We freeze her. Then thaw her out like 300 years into the future. She'll be so freaked out. " - James

" Okay. Let me right that down. " freeze her " got it. " - Patrick

" You didn't really write that down. " - James

" NOOO! " - Patrick

" It's getting worse for me. " - Tyler

" Why? " - Henry

" You know when I kneed the door? " - Tyler

" Yeah. " - Emily

" I hurt my knee bad. " - Tyler

Tyler then grabbed his knee in pain

" If only we could dig under the door and escape. " - Ellie

" My great uncle did that was he was in Nam. " - Erik

" Nam? " - Thomas

" Yeah, you know. Vietnam. " - Erik

" Where's that? South Africa? " - Thomas

" I think your brain has been hit from being in here for so long. " - Thomas

" Leave him alone! " - Emily

" Well I need to get out now! You all are gonna kill me! " - Gordon

" Maybe that's a good thing. " - Edward

" I don't wanna spend a Saturday night locked in my shed with you all. " - Gordon

" Come on, this is probably the most exciting Saturday Night you've had in 4 years. " - James

" You know what I...so. " - Gordon

" Well I need to get out too. I gotta waz. " - Patrick

" So do it. " - Jake

" Where? " - Patrick

" Use that bucket over there. " - Henry

" No, no. Patrick does not waz in a bucket. " - Patrick.

" At that movie when we were 11 you wazed in a soda bottle. " - Tyler

Everyone snickered.

" A bottle is not a bucket. " - Patrick

" Please just kill me! " - Gordon

" Come on Gordon. Maybe this is a way to try and bond and be better friends with us. " - Ginny

" Yeah, I've been thinking about that for 4 years. " - Gordon

Ginny had enough.

" You want a muffin? " - Ginny

Ginny held up a muffin in front of Gordon.

" Please! " - Gordon.

Gordon took a huge bite.

" Wait where did you get that muffin?! " - Patrick

" Food! " - Jake

" Oh, I found it on the dirty ground. " - Ginny

Gordon then gagged and spit out the muffin.

" How's it feel now Gordy? " - Ginny

" Priss. " - Gordon

" That's it. All right everyone, were getting out of here. Now! " - Tyler

" How? We're all exhausted and starving. Patrick has to waz. " - Ginny

" Not anymore. I'm good. " - Patrick

" Oh god. " - Percy

" What's the plan? " - Thomas

" We all scream as loud as we can, so we can get someone's attention. " - Tyler

Everyone thought that would work. They all took a breath and began to scream.

" LET US OUT! HELP US! WE'RE STUCK! IN HERE! ANYONE OUT THERE! " - Everyone

They continued to yell for 4 minutes, and was hoping for a good thing to happen.

Ginny screamed so loud that Jake fell on his backside. He then felt something in his back pocket.

" Hey! Everyone shut up! " - Jake

Everyone stopped their crazy yelling.

" What is it? " - James

" Their's something in my pocket. " - Jake

" So? " - Percy

Jake pulled whatever was in his pocket and showed it to everyone.

You wouldn't believe it, but it was...a key.

" It's a key! How! " - Tyler

Jake then realized something.

" Oh yeah, I forgot. I had the spare key in my pocket after I locked up the sheds when we all went to the 4th of July party. " - Jake

Everyone then looked angrily at Jake.

" You're telling us that you had a key with you this whole time! And made us go crazy for two hours! " - Tyler

Everyone then ran up to Jake.

" Please don't rip out my internal and external organs. I'll open the door for you all. " - Jake

" Fine. Just do it. " - Ellie

Jake took the key and was able to unlock the side door.

" We're out! " - Jake

The drivers all ran outside and took a few seconds to breath in the Sodor air. Erik then pulled the switch to open the engines's shed doors so they could get out.

" Freedom! " - Thomas

" Finally! " - James

" Thank the heavens! " - Gordon

" I gotta go freshen up. " - Percy

Once all 14 friends got their minds back together. Tyler looked at his watch.

" Okay guys. Rehearsal starts in 45 minutes. We gotta get ready. " - Tyler

" What about Anne? " - Jake

Jake was ready to take her out,

" Don't worry we'll do something later. We gotta go now! " - Tyler

Everyone rushed around and got themselves ready for their final rehearsal. Sooner or later they were all ready and rushed to the performance stage and wrapped out their final practice.

Anne Claire was there the whole time and the other 7 members just acted normally to her. She was surprised they didn't flip out on her yet.

3 hours later when rehearsal was all over. Everyone returned to Tidmouth and still acted normal around Anne. Anne decided to talk.

" Okay guys. I suppose you learned your lesson. So I'll say I'm sorry for trapping you, and I hope we can forget about everything that just happened.

" Sure we will. " - Thomas

But then came the big rant!

" What were you thinking! " - Emily

" We were trapped like animals in there! " - Jake

" We all hurt ourselves painfully and emotionally! " - Erik

" I got bitten by a squirrel! " - Tyler

" I got thumped in the eye! " - James

" I had to pee in a bucket! " - Patrick

" Two different buckets. " - Edward

" We sure learned our lesson all right. " - Henry

" Making us feel tortured! " - Gordon

" I thought I was gonna cry. " - Percy

" You need to be punished. " - Ginny

" What do you mean? " - Anne Claire

" Since Caleb isn't here. I think I know the best suitable punishment for you. " - Ellie

Anne Claire looked as all 14 friends smirked at her. She didn't know what was gonna happen.

Then next thing you know, the others put her inside the sheds and looked her up. She was all alone.

" You guys can't leave me in here for so long! " - Anne Claire

" We were in there for two hours. So you get to be in there for two hours. " - Thomas

" Can I at least have some food? " - Anne Claire

" Their's a muffin in there. " - Gordon

Anne Claire stopped talking and walked around the shed.

Outside, everyone had a thought.

" Let's hope we don't ever be in a situation like that ever again. " - Edward

" Right! " - Everyone else

" Well, it's getting late. We're gonna go inside. " - Tyler

" What about us? " - Percy

" It's only 7:00pm. Go out and have fun and be back by 9 okay. " - Ellie

" Yes! " - the engines

Once the drivers were in their motel and the engines were out and about. Anne Claire was the only one left at Tidmouth.

Inside she began doing jumping jacks to entertain herself. She then saw a bucket next to her.

" What's in here? " - Anne Claire

She looked and saw what was in there. She knew what it was.

" Patrick! " - Anne Claire

It may be gross, but it's what she deserves for doing such a mean act towards her friends. They may have hurt her, but they were sorry, and sometimes you have to accept an apology no matter what.

Thus ends what might possibly be the most insane day in the Steam Team's lives.

THE END!

* * *

I wasn't planning on writing a story now. But I really wanted to write this one, cause I thought this idea was really good.

Next Story won't be out for a while, so please be patient.

I hope you like this one. Cause I did.


End file.
